cloudburst
by zehn
Summary: "Kuroo aterriza después de anotar un punto para su equipo y recibe las felicitaciones de sus compañeros. Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Kei, una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro y el suelo se vuelve de gelatina."


_**cloudburst**_

La primera vez que Kuroo lo besó, fue en noviembre, durante la semana de su cumpleaños.

A Kei se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de visitarlo durante el fin de semana siguiente a su cumpleaños y contra todo pronóstico, el siempre serio y compuesto Kei, tranquilo y un poco cascarrabias, logró perderse.

No había sido su culpa, después de todo, Tokio era enorme y todos los edificios eran iguales. Igual de altos, igual de grises, la misma cantidad de luces y la gente saliendo de ellos en olas monocromas. Esperaba que fuera fácil al obtener la instrucción de Kenma: un edificio alto, gris oscuro, que queda en una esquina, tenía que caminar dos cuadras al norte, voltear a la derecha y luego vería otro edificio, esta vez de un tono más oscuro que el anterior, también en una esquina y justo en la esquina frente a ésa, estaría Nekoma.

Cuando terminó su recorrido con los pies cansados, los músculos doloridos y unas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente, Kei estaba seguro de que lo que tenía al frente de él, no era Nekoma. A menos que la escuela fuese un rascacielos cuyas gruesas ventanas reflejaran el color del sol del atardecer y cientos de personas en elegantes trajes que empezaban a atestar las calles.

Trató de evitar el pensamiento que se abría paso en su cabeza de la misma forma en que evitaba cualquier roce con la multitud que terminaba su día laboral. Sin embargo, tan pronto un corpulento hombre le propino un empujón que lo hizo caer sentado, la idea finalmente salió y Kei se sintió algo mareado.

 _Estoy perdido._

Los bordes de su visión se tornan borrosos, y a duras penas puede distinguir lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor. Con toda la entereza que puede reunir en unos segundos, disimula la sensación acomodándose las gafas, enfocando la visión y toda su atención en lo que tiene al frente: el edificio, la gente, el hombre y, finalmente, sus propios zapatos. Al cabo de unos segundos, parece que su respiración ha mejorado y, aunque se siente débil, logra contestarle al hombre que se acerca a él con cara de preocupación que está bien.

Se pone de pie, lento pero seguro, sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón hasta que está seguro de que está impecable y contesta a media voz las disculpas del hombre. Kei lo ve alejarse, mirando para atrás de vez en cuando con una expresión que Kei está seguro no denota tanta preocupación y empieza a sentirse incómodo, hasta que escucha una voz, clara y precisa, a pesar del ruido de la gente.

—¡Tsukki!  
—Ah, Kuroo-san.

Kuroo sonríe, a pesar del cansancio evidente en su rostro, la palidez y las ojeras; parece feliz. Kei camina hacia él con pasos cortos pero decididos y el temor que había empezado a sentir unos segundos atrás, desaparece con la mano que Kuroo desliza en su bolsillo disimuladamente y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Con su mano y la de Kuroo metidas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, el frío de sus dedos empezando a disminuir y Kuroo caminando con la experticia de los años a través de las atestadas calles; a Kei le cuesta un poco seguirle el paso. Quizá ha quedado un poco sorprendido por el incidente anterior, o aún no puede creer que de alguna manera Kuroo lo haya encontrado, tal vez está soñando. Es probable que sean todas las opciones anteriores al mismo tiempo. De cualquier manera, le da un apretón a la mano de Kuroo y aunque cree que el movimiento es imperceptible, la velocidad de sus pasos disminuye y se adaptan a la de las temblorosas piernas de Kei.

—¿Te asustaste? —pregunta Kuroo, con una sonrisa. Kei entorna los ojos y saca las manos del bolsillo, soltando la de Kuroo.  
—No.  
—Tsukki, no hay problema. Nadie esperaba que no tengas incidentes la primera vez que visitas un lugar. Es normal. La primera vez que fui a Miyagi… —La voz de Kuroo desaparece cuando éste ve a Kei mirando a otra parte, el muchacho empieza a avanzar con paso decidido, aunque sin rumbo fijo.

No está enojado, no. Tal vez es algo que tiene que ver con su incapacidad de admitir cuando alguien lo ha leído a la perfección. Y no, tampoco estaba asustado… Bueno, quizá un poco. Pero no tenía por qué decirlo en voz alta, no _quiere_ decirlo en voz alta.

La verdad, se siente mal. Es todo. La primera vez que Kuroo había ido a Miyagi no se había perdido. Claro, las circunstancias habían sido diferentes, pero no se había perdido. Fue capaz de encontrar a Kenma y volver al punto de encuentro sin necesidad de mapas, indicaciones, ni aplicaciones móviles que a la larga resultaban inútiles.

¿Y qué había pasado con Kei?

Kei no había comprendido las direcciones dadas, había tomado un camino que creía correcto solo para encontrarse con algo completamente diferente a lo esperado. Había intentado encontrar a Kuroo para darle una sorpresa, una decisión que le había costado varias noches de insomnio e indecisión; sólo para que fuese el mismo Kuroo quien lo encontrara.

Las cosas salen mal de vez en cuando, diría Yamaguchi. Pero parecía como si el universo de repente estuviese en su contra hoy.

—Lo siento, Tsukishima —le dice Kuroo, tomándolo del brazo. Kei nota que no lo ha llamado por su apodo, se siente lejano, como si fuesen dos extraños que se acaban de conocer en el tren. Aunque él no puede decir mucho, viendo como lo sigue llamando "Kuroo-san".

—Eh… Kuroo-san… —empieza, incapaz de decir algo más.  
—No, no, escucha. Lo siento, lo siento. No debí haberme burlado de ti, o intentado burlar de ti, o lo que sea. En serio. Supongo que debió haberte alterado un poco… La verdad, yo en tu lugar me habría puesto a llorar.  
—No me extrañaría de ti —. Kuroo se encoge de hombros.  
—Anda, moléstame más, me lo merezco —le dice. Kei suelta un largo suspiro.  
—Ya, ya. Está bien.  
—Bien, entonces vamos a dar una vuelta —. Empieza a caminar y se detiene al notar que Kei no lo sigue —. Quieres saber cómo te encontré.  
—Sí.  
—No fue nada mágico, ni sobrenatural. Fue pura coincidencia, estaba cerca comprando unas cosas y vi a un tipo rubio que se me hizo conocido; empecé a caminar hacia ti y estabas ahí parado, mirando a todos lados. De un momento a otro, no te vi. El resto ya lo sabes.  
—Ya veo.

Kuroo, que es un cursi por excelencia (y propia definición), es el primero en admitir que no fue un encuentro milagroso, como Kei esperaba. Al contrario, lo atribuye a la cosa más mundana del mundo: una coincidencia.

Kei quiere decirle algo, quizá molestarlo por su falta de creencia en lo sobrenatural. Sin embargo, los pasos de Kuroo avanzan rápidos hacia él, y toda posible respuesta se pierde al tiempo que el aire en sus pulmones.

Kuroo sonríe, y sonríe tanto como cada vez que lo ve, tanto que Kei cree que es una expresión tallada en su rostro y no un reflejo momentáneo de su felicidad. Y quizá, Kei sonríe un poco también, porque de pronto piensa que su sonrisa es la mejor imagen que ha visto, de esas que merecen una fotografía en la mitad de una sala, para que todo el mundo la vea. Lo ve sonreír y en sus ojos ve la misma emoción del primer día, una alegría casi infantil, pura y tranquila. Contagiosa por su sinceridad y porque se ve completa, como toda felicidad en el mundo debe ser.

Cuando lo ve cerca, muy cerca, Kei parpadea rápidamente, quizá deslumbrado, quizá intentando despertarse de un sueño extraño que parece tener. Y es Kuroo el que cierra la distancia, Kei, es Kuroo el que respira lentamente, haciéndolo olvidar de las calles atiborradas de gente que probablemente no les presta atención. Es Kuroo el que de repente contiene el aliento y mantiene los ojos cerrados, sus dedos jugueteando con los mechones del cabello de Kei, su otra mano en su mejilla, trazando líneas y curvas con su pulgar, con cierta emoción que parece incapaz de contener.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Tetsuro —. Es Kei, sin embargo, el primero que habla, y cuando lo hace, Kuroo suelta el largo suspiro que ha estado conteniendo. Su agarre se hace más firme, sus dedos se quedan quietos y Kei, con la iniciativa que pocas veces muestra, con la pasión que es tan difícil de encontrar; el mismo Kei que dudaba y no encontraba su lugar, que estaba preocupado e intranquilo, que armó su propio rompecabezas con la paciencia de un santo pero que no pudo evitar la inminente llegada del pánico al perderse en el laberinto de Tokio. Ese mismo Kei no se demora en encontrar una respuesta esta vez. Sabe que paso sigue y que lo quiere dar tan pronto como sea posible, y lo besa, las manos encontrando lugar en la espalda de Kuroo, la inexperiencia escrita en la duda; pero la decisión impresa en cada movimiento.

Kuroo vuelve a sonreír y Kei siente el movimiento contra sus labios, no sabe si responde el gesto, pero sabe que algo hace que el siguiente beso sea mejor, sus manos no dudan, sus pies están firmemente plantados en el suelo y Kuroo… No se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, pero se le ocurre pensar que Kuroo, ese Kuroo, el feliz, el inocente, el ocurrente, el que dice muchas cosas, pero expresa más, el que se ha convertido en un experto en Kei… A ese Kuroo, al que tiene ahora a su lado, no lo cambiaría por nada.

Tal vez sería más apropiado decir que había sido Kei el que había besado por primera vez a Kuroo. Durante su cumpleaños, en una calle de Tokio tan llena que no se notaba el espacio entre persona y persona, pero que para ellos parecía tan vacía como una tranquila plaza de una pequeña villa.

. . . .

Es raro saber, con una certeza de esas que pocas veces tiene, que Kuroo es importante para él. Sabe que, si dejara de llamarlo a media noche, o enviarle mensajes ridículos durante sus horas de clase, lo extrañaría y tal vez, solo tal vez, él iniciaría la conversación, saliendo de su usual rutina de mensajes en sus horas libres.

Es raro también, saber que sólo por Kuroo se atrevería a salir de su tibia cama, cruzaría de puntillas frente a la habitación del hotel de Ukai y saldría a paso rápido, (jamás corriendo, eso no), hacia el hotel donde Kuroo se queda. Aunque son tan sólo unas cuadras, para Kei se sienten como kilómetros, y anuncia su llegada tan pronto ve la puerta de cristal del hotel.

Desde su posición, alcanza a ver un poco del interior del hotel: los empleados somnolientos, algunos paseando de un lado a otro, muchos de ellos leyendo o tomando café; las sillas vacías y los ascensores al final del pasillo.

Hay una sensación dentro de él, la reconoce porque la ha experimentado durante los últimos días durante los partidos de vóley, en su mayoría. Y le extraña que, a semejante hora de la noche, su estómago se retuerza en complicados nudos y su cerebro se desconecte del resto de su cuerpo, sólo por la anticipación. Es capaz de imaginarse a Kuroo vistiéndose a toda velocidad, corriendo por la habitación con todo el cuidado del mundo para no despertar a Kenma y recorriendo el camino de su habitación al ascensor con sigilo, para que ninguno de los entrenadores lo descubra. Una sonrisa amenaza con asomarse en sus labios hasta que ve la puerta del ascensor abrirse.

Y no es que no quiera que Kuroo lo vea sonreír. Al contrario, ya no teme mostrarle sus sonrisas, ni su afecto y aunque es lento en sus avances, está haciendo lo posible por demostrarle a Kuroo que lo quiere, que de verdad se está esforzando, que quisiera que la historia que empezaron durara para siempre.

En realidad, molestar a Kuroo le resulta en cierto modo adorable. La forma en que tuerce la boca, las pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos cuando los entrecierra, buscando una explicación y a veces… muchas veces, todas las veces, como esconde su rostro en su hombro, murmurando incoherencias a su oído.

No es la clase de cosas que diría en voz alta, pero que está seguro de que Kuroo lo sabe, tal y como es capaz de desarmarlo con una mirada y leer sus mensajes con claridad.

Kuroo se acerca casi corriendo hacia él, con las manos en los bolsillos de una gruesa chaqueta negra. No duda que Kuroo no se está fijando en sus alrededores, porque así es él a veces, se fija en una sola cosa y no la deja ir jamás, entonces, Kei se planta firme en el suelo y coloca las manos en sus hombros justo a tiempo.

—Kuroo-san —. El aludido se endereza, evita mirarlo y el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas no se debe al frío.

Probablemente, Kei también sea así, de los que se fija en algo con toda su concentración y poder, y no lo deja ir.

Más tarde, Kuroo le pide que lo llame por su nombre. Al parecer, Kei ha dejado de regañarlo al escuchar el acostumbrado "Tsukki" y cree que debería haber un intercambio o algo así.

Kei está de acuerdo, un poco. Llamarlo "Kuroo-san" es, más que todo, una costumbre. Algo así como un punto medio, un puente que no se atreve a cruzar y se ve a sí mismo parado allí, enfrentando la corriente, preparado para dar el siguiente paso, pero sin ánimo de hacerlo.

No están difícil, piensa, pues Kuroo había empezado a llamarlo "Tsukki" sin más, y le salía tan natural como respirar. Quizá, solo quizá, sienta un poco de envidia. No se atrevería a llamarlo "envidia"; tal vez, celos, porque a Kuroo se le dan mejor esas cosas que a él. Y, sin embargo, Kei quiere intentarlo, dar el siguiente paso y cruzar el puente hasta llegar al otro lado.

Entonces, se decide a intentarlo.

—Tetsu —dice, y atribuye el leve temblor de su voz a una repentina ráfaga de viento. Kuroo no dice nada y al mirarlo, Kei cree que alguno de los dos va a morir: Kuroo tiene el rostro enrojecido, hasta las orejas y aunque oculta el rostro en su chaqueta inmediatamente, Kei alcanza a ver que un labio empieza a temblarle, ¿emoción? ¿miedo? ¿nervios? Quién sabe, pero verlo así es suficiente como para que el mundo empiece a dar vueltas y de pronto se sienta como en verano, una noche fresca, el ruido de las cigarras, el olor característico de la estación…

Logra sobreponerse a la sensación cuando Kuroo intenta hacerle prometer que no volverá a llamarlo "Tetsu" delante de los demás miembros de su equipo, con la excusa que tiene una dignidad como capitán para mantener durante estos últimos meses.

Kei sólo le promete que lo va a pensar.

. . . .

Para cuando vuelve a su habitación, son casi las cuatro de la mañana, y aunque sabe que Ukai va a explotar cuando vea que no está rindiendo como se supone debe hacerlo durante el entrenamiento, Kei no siente una pizca de aprehensión. Quizá está todavía un poco obnubilado, elevado, casi caminando sobre las nubes; ni siquiera siente cada paso que da y se sorprende al encontrarse de pronto frente a la puerta de su cuarto. Todavía está pensando en los últimos minutos, los labios de Kuroo sobre los suyos, murmullos sin sentido cerca de su oído que le provocan toda clase de sensaciones agradables. Sus dedos entrelazados, la forma en que dice su nombre: lento, extendiendo la única sílaba en un ronroneo áspero y profundo, un sonido sólo para él.

"Kei", no "Tsukishima", ni "Tsukki". Sólo "Kei".

Es ahí cuando Kei le encuentra algo de sentido a las fábulas que hablan sobre el poder de los nombres, de la manera que sí un humano aprendiese el nombre verdadero de un espíritu, tendría poder absoluto sobre éste.

Tal vez Kei esté exagerando un poco, pero es un pensamiento que simplemente llega y que él no deja escapar.

Cuando al fin logra entrar al cuarto, Yamaguchi está durmiendo profundamente. Kei ahoga una risita al ver la exagerada posición en que se encuentra; luego se acerca, con la intención de acomodarlo mejor. Se arrepiente enseguida al pensar que su amigo se despertará de inmediato y empezará a hacer preguntas que Kei no quiere responder.

Kei quiere contarle sobre Kuroo, pero éste no es el momento. Somnoliento como está e inquisitivo como es Yamaguchi, es probable que termine revelando más detalles de los necesarios. Y aunque Yamaguchi sabe ciertas cosas, de verdad, Kei no se siente con el ánimo de decir más, así que lo deja ser y se promete a sí mismo despertarse antes que él y fotografiar su ridícula pose.

Como era de esperar, las cosas no se dieron. Yamaguchi despierta media hora antes y cuando Kei finalmente abre los ojos, distingue a duras penas la silueta borrosa de su compañero, sentado en el borde de su cama, con los brazos cruzados.

—No —le dice y Yamaguchi se mueve, Kei adivina que alza una ceja y endereza la espalda. Esta es la parte que menos le gusta de Yamaguchi, o quizá la que más admira… No está seguro. En cualquier caso, su tenacidad y valentía son increíbles y ya no se inmuta frente a las miradas asesinas de Kei. Es un buen cambio, piensa Kei, un buen paso en esa relación parecida a la amistad que han sostenido por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Finalmente se coloca las gafas y, efectivamente, allí está Yamaguchi, con los brazos cruzados, la espalda recta y una expresión severa, que Kei sólo había visto hasta el momento en Sawamura.

—Kuroo-san —dice Yamaguchi.  
—No tienes porqué preguntar si ya lo sabes —contesta Kei, levantándose de la cama. Puede que haya sonado un poco más agresivo de lo necesario, pero Yamaguchi entiende, suele hacerlo.  
—No tienes porqué salir tan tarde cuando sabes que tenemos que entrenar —contesta Yamaguchi. Suena preocupado, de manera que Kei responde cerrando la puerta del baño con fuerza y poniendo mucho más empeño del necesario en cepillarse los dientes.

—Quise hacerlo —responde al fin. Yamaguchi asiente.  
—Lo sé. Pero tú no desperdiciarías una noche de sueño sólo por Kuroo-san, eso es lo que quiero decir —le dice y Kei no contesta. Prefiere mirarse al espejo, tomar nota de las leves ojeras, su cabello despeinado, la espuma de la crema dental todavía en su boca. Afuera, escucha a Yamaguchi tarareando algo. Y se da cuenta, con cierta aprehensión, que los engranajes de su cabeza se están moviendo a toda velocidad, conectado ideas, años de observación, meses y meses de sonrisas, malas caras, preguntas terribles y respuestas amargas. Está conectando todo lo que sabe, lo que Kei le dijo hace poco y lo que él mismo acababa de responder.

Kei casi se arrepiente de haberle siquiera contado los acercamientos de Kuroo durante el campamento de verano, de hacerle caso cuando le aconsejó que intercambiaran números de teléfono. Pero, sobre todo, se arrepiente de no haberlo detenido cuando supo que la idea iba a abandonar sus labios.

—Tsukki, podría ser que… ¿estés enamorado?

Torpemente, Kei escupe los restos de la espuma de la crema dental, casi atragantándose en el proceso y abre la puerta del baño de golpe.

—¿Qué?

Yamaguchi se encoge de hombros.

—Tenemos el día libre, siempre puedes ir a ver su partido —le responde, como si no hubiese acabado de armar caos en la cabeza de Kei.  
—Ni se te ocurra…  
—Mencionarlo —completa Yamaguchi—. Lo siento, Tsukki. Pero, deberías pensar en ello.

Kei no puede hacer más que mirarlo con la boca abierta, toda réplica desapareciendo con la estupefacción de un nuevo descubrimiento.

¿Desde cuándo Yamaguchi se había convertido en un consejero romántico?

El tono de llamada de su celular le suena demasiado estridente cuando éste interrumpe el tenso silencio en el que se han sumido. Yamaguchi parece tener la intención de contestar la llamada si Kei no se mueve, y justo cuando está estirando la mano, Kei atraviesa el cuarto en un par de zancadas y le arrebata el aparato. Yamaguchi parece ofendido.

" _nos vemos en el estadio. hoy juega nekoma_ ", dice el mensaje de Bokuto, " _vas a ir, no?_ ". Kei recuerda la petición de Kuroo la noche anterior, la promesa que nunca hizo de verlo jugar y que Kuroo asumió Kei había hecho.

Nunca había dicho que sí, pero tampoco había dicho que no. Y da la impresión de que Yamaguchi puede ver a la perfección el dilema al que le está dando vueltas, a juzgar por la forma en que parece vibrar de la emoción.

" _Sí_ ", contesta y le confirma a Yamaguchi su asistencia al partido. Su amigo sonríe, y levanta los pulgares en señal de aprobación.

Cuando Kei cierra la puerta tras de sí más tarde, escucha a Yamaguchi murmurar: "en serio, estás enamorado" y jura que ha sido el viento o quizá la televisión.

. . . .

La cancha central es un conjunto de uniformes rojos y los vistosos colores de cabello de los estudiantes de segundo año y el de primero. Kei quiere pasar desapercibido y aunque Bokuto quiere hacer una observación respecto al asunto, Akaashi se lo impide, lanzando comentarios al azar sobre alguno de los dos equipos que distraen a Bokuto lo suficiente como para que se le olvide la duda que lo acosa.

Mientras la conversación entre sus compañeros avanza sin muchos problemas, Kei se asoma por encima del hombro de Bokuto, buscando algo con la mirada y a pesar de su posición, no se demora en encontrarlo y una vez lo hace, no puede despegar sus ojos de él: lo sigue mientras corre de un lado a otro, detalla cada movimiento de su cuerpo cuando golpea un balón, graba en su mente los detalles de su sonrisa y la forma en que sus ojos brillan con cada palabra de aliento dirigida a su equipo.

Kei no tiene una experiencia romántica nula, ha tenido una o dos parejas, de manera que conoce las cosas básicas y una que otra sensación le parece familiar, así que ha sabido tomarlo con calma; entonces, Kuroo aterriza después de anotar un punto para su equipo y recibe las felicitaciones de sus compañeros. Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Kei, una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro y el suelo se vuelve de gelatina, incluso sus piernas adquieren la misma contextura, todo tiembla y Kei sólo puede disimular lo que siente cuando se deja caer sentado en una de las tribunas, con expresión cansada.

Lo que está sintiendo no tiene nada que ver con las sensaciones de antes, es algo nuevo, más grande, quizá enorme. Y es que, aunque ha visto a Kuroo sonreír mientras planea algo, por malicia, cuando algo le divierte y cuando está orgulloso; esta sonrisa es diferente, más amplia, más blanca, más sincera, más alegre, más… _muchas cosas._ Y Kei cree que no puede resistirlo, quiere correr, saltar, abrazarlo, quiere incluso besarlo. Es algo nuevo, salir al sol después de días de permanecer encerrado, probar una nueva comida y descubrir que tiene un sabor glorioso. Una tormenta estallando de repente, inundando cada rincón.

Kei sabe, sin lugar a duda, que daría una respuesta positiva a la pregunta de Yamaguchi. También sabe que lo primero que hará tan pronto vea a Kuroo, será abrazarlo.

. . . .

El partido termina con sólo dos sets a favor de Nekoma, Kuroo no ha dejado de sonreír, incluso reír y una vez el equipo se pierde en dirección de los casilleros, Kei también se esfuma sin que Bokuto se dé cuenta. Akaashi, por su parte, asiente en su dirección al verlo irse y continúa distrayendo a Bokuto con alguna charla sin sentido.

Kuroo le dice algo al resto de su equipo y desaparece por el pasillo opuesto, donde Kei lo encuentra sentado en una banca con aspecto pensativo.

—Tsukki —le dice —¿Qué tal?  
—Bien —responde éste, logrando sacar la palabra a través del nudo de la garganta. Kuroo se acaba de detener junto a una de las ventanas y la tenue luz del sol que entra a través de ésta, lo hace ver extraño, casi irreal. Kei casi estira la mano para tocarlo y comprobar que es real.  
—¿"Bien"? ¿Sólo eso?  
—Pudo haber sido mejor —contesta Kei, intentando que el tono bromista sea evidente. Kuroo se sienta a su lado, cabizbajo.  
—"Bien" —repite Kuroo, jugueteando con los cordones de sus zapatos.  
—No lo vi todo, llegué tarde. Pero jugaste bien, es lo que quiero decir.  
—Ah —contesta Kuroo, y se levanta enseguida, con esa sonrisa que lo ilumina todo impresa en su rostro. La única reacción de Kei es soltar una carcajada, Kuroo murmura algunas palabras de agradecimiento, la punta de sus orejas enrojecida.

Kei toma aliento y tal vez hace demasiado ruido, porque la expresión de Kuroo cambia a una de completa seriedad.

—Tetsu —dice, sin razón alguna, sólo por sentir su nombre saliendo de sus labios, Kuroo acomoda la cabeza en su hombro y sin decir palabra alguna, sus manos se encuentran en medio de ambos, sus dedos se entrelazan sin aviso alguno y el silencio se expande por el pasillo, el sol a sus espaldas y quizá, el sentimiento de Kei, lo que ha descubierto como un "enamoramiento" a toda regla, se expande también, rellenando todo su cuerpo, extendiéndose hacia Kuroo y creciendo, creciendo, sin control; rebelándose contra todo lo que Kei había creído seguro hasta hace poco.

Lo siente dentro de sí, como un líquido rellenando un recipiente hasta las bordes. El recipiente está cerrado, piensa Kei, y se pregunta si en algún momento se llenará, si las paredes se romperán y todo se desbordará sin límites.

No sabe si va a doler, no quiere pensarlo. Es imposible.

. . . .

Los días de descanso son pocos en un torneo colegial como éste, sin embargo, una vez llegan, son recibidos con toda alegría. Kenma ha decidido pasar la tarde con Hinata, hablando de videojuegos y jugando de vez en cuando. Los de Karasuno han decido recorrer la ciudad y el equipo de Kuroo se ha pegado a ellos, alegando que, a pesar de haber vivido por allí todas sus vidas, aún no lo conocen todo.

Cuando Yamaguchi también desaparece con la intención de seguir al resto del grupo y comprar algunos regalos para los miembros de su familia.

—Tú te quedas —le había dicho a Kei.  
—No tenía intención de ir —contestó este, extrañado por el repentino todo autoritativo de su amigo.  
—Bien, descansa. Alguien me dijo que Kuroo-san también se quedaba.

Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación. Kei escuchó durante un largo rato los ecos de su animada charla con Yachi y luego, se había dejado caer en la cama. No tenía muchos ánimos de moverse, pues a pesar de que ese día no había hecho actividad física alguna, era uno de esos días en los que el cansancio le calaba los huesos, y no podía siquiera tomar la iniciativa de moverse, aunque quería hacerlo. Sólo se digna a moverse una hora después, cuando su celular suena desde algún lugar de su cama.

" _Estás ahí?_ ". Es un mensaje de Kuroo. Kei suspira antes de dar una respuesta afirmativa.

" _Bien. Yo también. Qué haces?_ "  
" _Nada._ "  
" _Nada_ ". Kei casi puede ver a Kuroo riendo. La imagen es tan clara que le da un poco de miedo, quizá se siente un poco sobrecogido.  
" _Ven_ ", le escribe Kuroo unos segundos después, " _Podemos ver televisión_ ".

Kei vuelve a sentir cierto temor cuando sus dedos se mueven por sí mismos contestando el mensaje de Kuroo.

" _Ya voy_ ".

Con una energía renovada, Kei casi salta de su cama, pero logra evitar alguna reacción poco propia de él, al pensar que alguien puede estar observándolo. Ahoga un poco la sensación de nervios al colocarse los audífonos y colocar cualquier canción que se le ocurra reproducir a su celular en ese momento.

Kuroo lo espera con la puerta abierta, y otra sonrisa. Kei hace lo posible para que sus ojos no se crucen con los de él y Kuroo no note el nerviosismo que ha empezado a invadirlo desde la esquina anterior al hotel.

—Hola —le dice y es todo lo que Kei necesita para que su corazón se detenga por unos segundos y empiece un ritmo similar a un galope, sin darle espacio para recuperarse.

Sin decir más, Kuroo vuelve a acostarse en la cama; su espalda está un poco más rígida de lo que está acostumbrado y Kei duda un momento antes de acostarse. Kuroo está leyendo algo en su celular, de vez en cuando sonríe y mueve la cabeza. Cuando se acuesta finalmente, Kuroo no despega sus ojos del aparato, pero Kei alcanza a notar que su mirada se queda fija en un punto de la pantalla, sin prestar atención a su contenido, pero pretendiendo que está leyendo.

Pretende que no se ha dado cuenta y toma posesión del control remoto. Explora cada uno de los canales ofrecidos, hasta encontrar al fin algo que le parezca medianamente interesante. Es un programa que recuerda haber visto alguna vez con Yachi y Yamaguchi, cuando al fin había aceptado la invitación de este a pasar una tarde en su casa. Ya vio el capítulo, probablemente se lo sepa de memoria, sin embargo, pega sus ojos a la pantalla con convicción, haciendo caso omiso de Kuroo a su lado, las ganas casi irresistibles de acercarse más a él, acurrucarse a su lado, dejar que lo abrace.

Kuroo sobre él es una nube, ligero, suave, delicado; al mismo tiempo, es como una tormenta, impredecible, indomable, las yemas de sus dedos cayendo como rayos sobre su piel, sus susurros como un trueno en sus oídos. Kei cierra los ojos y Kuroo sigue hablando, como si nada. Cuenta una historia de una constelación, algo de un cuervo; un mito que poco le importa a Kei, pero que, en boca de Kuroo, suena como la historia más maravillosa jamás contada.

No es como si fuera a decírselo: "Puede que me guste demasiado tu voz", "podría escucharte por toda la eternidad y nunca cansarme", "me gustaría que pudiésemos quedarnos aquí para siempre". No. No es capaz.

Kuroo sigue hablando de constelaciones, uniendo puntos en su piel como lo harían otras personas en el cielo. Kei responde a su pregunta sin prestar demasiada atención, quizá preocupado en lo que invade su mente, sus sentimientos que acaba de reconocer, y que no quiere decir en voz alta. Quizá le parece que perderán su importancia si se atreve a expresarlos, tal vez Kuroo no le crea, o no se lo tome en serio.

O quizá, se lo tome demasiado en serio, y Kei no sepa cómo reaccionar a ello.

 _Deja de buscar constelaciones, mírame a los ojos_ , piensa. Y, solo porque Kuroo es a veces demasiado denso, le dice que pare, que ya no busque más constelaciones en su espalda, que simplemente quiere que lo mire y que esa tarde dure para siempre.

—No, no la busques, Tetsu —es lo que sale, y Kuroo suspira, parece aliviado.  
—Gracias, _Jurassic Park_ —murmura. Y Kei no le encuentra sentido a sus palabras. ¿Acaso no había entendido que Kei ya no tenía intención alguna de ver la película? Lo mira fijamente, a pesar de la incomodidad de su posición y espera que su mirada de a entender el mensaje. Kuroo, sin embargo, no lo capta. Parece un poco distraído.  
—Puede esperar —sentencia al fin Kei. Kuroo parece despertar de su aletargamiento. Todo puede esperar: las constelaciones, _Jurassic Park_ , la tormenta de Kuroo sobre su piel, la estática de sus dedos. Todo, todo puede esperar.

Pero _esto_ , (lo que sea que _esto_ fuese), no puede esperar.

—Ya la he visto tres veces —le dice a Kuroo y éste parpadea lentamente, incrédulo.

Kei se voltea y suavemente lo empuja sobre la cama. Le quita el marcador de las manos a Kuroo y el ruido seco que hace cuando lo deja caer al suelo pasa desapercibido para él. Luego, solo lo mira. A Kuroo aprisionado bajo él, sin atreverse a parpadear y absorbiendo cada detalle de Kei con una intensa mirada; éste se acerca despacio a Kuroo, y desliza su camiseta, dejándola caer al suelo.

 _Esto_ , lo que siente, lo que piensa, Kuroo con él, él con Kuroo. _Esto_ no puede esperar. No sabe cómo decírselo, pero espera que él entienda.

. . . .

 _Al fin, al fin, al fin…_

Eran esas las dos palabras que rondaban la mente de Kei la mañana del partido contra Nekoma. El tema había sido tan popular durante el último par de días que hasta él mismo se había emocionado un poquito. El zumbido de energía que había sentido la noche anterior en sus compañeros de equipo parecía haberse mantenido hasta la mañana e incluso lo había contagiado.

Al levantarse, muchísimo tiempo antes de la hora fijada, sentía algo en su interior vibrando, tenía los dedos de las manos frías, como siempre que estaba nervioso y sí, debía admitirlo, ansiaba el momento de pisar la cancha y llevar a cabo, al fin, la mentada Batalla de Basurero.

Era un épico encuentro de sentimientos nuevos, que lo llevaban a extrañarse por su intensidad, por aquellas cosas que había dejado de notar en sí mismo y que ahora empezaban a florecer como si nunca hubiesen desaparecido. Sin embargo, Kei seguía manteniendo su expresión tranquila y la mente fría. No hubiese sido fácil para alguien adivinar que estaba _un poquito_ emocionado por el inminente partido.

De hecho, solo conocía dos nombres (diferentes a los miembros de su familia), que serían capaces de saberlo.

Uno de esos nombres era, extrañamente, un miembro del equipo contrario; el otro, su compañero de cuarto, su mejor amigo de la infancia.

A juzgar por las miradas que le lanzaba Yamaguchi desde su cama, Kei se pregunta si hubiese sido mejor compartir cuarto con Ennoshita. Mierda, incluso estaba dispuesto a quedarse en el cuarto de Kageyama si eso le evitaba a Yamaguchi mirándolo con el evidente conocimiento de sus pensamientos en la punta de su lengua.

—No hables —le dijo. Kei tenía que estar loco como para estar dispuesto a ser el compañero de cuarto de Kageyama.  
—No iba a hablar —contesta Yamaguchi—. O sí —dice, después de cierto tiempo de deliberación—. Estaba pensando en esa vez que jugamos baloncesto con Nekoma. Bueno, cuando jugaste con Kuroo-san.  
—¿Sí?  
—Esa vez Kuroo-san te dejó ganar. Tora-san decía que Kuroo-san era el mejor en baloncesto en su curso, no entendía por qué habías ganado _tan fácilmente_. Y resulta que la respuesta era…  
—Lo sé —. Era un poco hiriente para su orgullo que se lo tuviese que repetir. Kei no necesitaba que lo dejasen ganar en todo, en este momento, ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado jugar aquella vez con Kuroo. Solo recordaba bien que cuando Kenma había confirmado que Kuroo lo había dejado ganar, un sentimiento de rabia e impotencia se apoderó de él. Se sintió frustrado y, en cierto modo, engañado; le dejó de hablar por días y no le había hecho caso a sus mensajes, ni correos electrónicos, absolutamente nada.

Kei se había sentido frustrado, engañado, triste, intranquilo y deprimido más veces de las que podía contar. Pero el enojo de aquella vez fue mucho más intenso, quizá al ser una combinación de todas las sensaciones que había tenido antes y porque había sido Kuroo el causante. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, simplemente se habría burlado un rato y quizá, hubiese explotado, de tener las suficientes ganas para ello. Pero con Kuroo, el asunto era diferente. No se sentía con las mismas ganas de explotar, mucho menos frente a todos, tampoco quería mirarlo, solo quería irse de allí, ocultarse hasta que todos se olvidaran de lo sucedido.

Kei recuerda claramente a Hinata, haciendo un comentario sobre el asunto y había sido precisamente eso lo que lo había llevado a tirarle el balón a Kuroo con todas sus fuerzas, en dirección de su rostro e irse de allí, con la excusa de que tenía sueño. Era obvio que nadie se lo había creído, pero al menos no le había gritado.

Se había encontrado con Kuroo un rato después. El muchacho tenía un rastro de sangre seca en la nariz y unas gotas en su chaqueta.

—Me tiraste el balón a la cara. No reaccioné a tiempo y me pegó en la nariz. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees —le dijo. Kei no contestó, pero le pareció que la última afirmación se refería a algo más que su fuerza física.

No importaba, no estaba para eufemismos. Quería irse, pero Kuroo se lo impidió atrapando su muñeca en su mano.

—Lo siento. No sé por qué lo hice.

Kei había decidido escucharlo, y también había decidido hablar. Pero nunca se le había olvidado la rabia de aquel día y ahora que Yamaguchi traía el tema a colación, decide que no quiere volver a sentirlo, de manera que toma su celular y teclea un mensaje rápido, recordándole a Kuroo que debe jugar bien y que no se le ocurra, por su propio bien, jugar mal.

" _Ni se te ocurra pensar que te voy a dar un punto de ventaja. Ni uno_ ", es la respuesta de Kuroo y Kei sonríe. Yamaguchi salta de la cama para leer el mensaje y muy a su pesar, Kei lo deja hacerlo. Su amigo le da una palmada en el hombro, asintiendo en señal de aprobación.

Esa tarde, antes que el juego empiece, intercambia algunas palabras con Kuroo, las suficientes como para provocarlo y prometerle, sin decir mucho, que aquello no sería un simple juego, que no iba a pensar en las noches frías que pasaban sentados en una banca en el parque, ni en las constelaciones de su espalda, ni lo emocionado que estaba frente a la propuesta de Kuroo de visitar durante el invierno.

Kuroo sonríe y le da un apretón de manos.

La sensación de su piel contra su mano permanece hasta el final del primer set. Y para cuando el partido finalmente se acaba con la victoria de Karasuno, Kuroo se acerca a él.

—Bien hecho —le dice y lo hace parecer una conversación casual, pero hay algo en la forma en que su cuerpo se inclina hacia él, cómo se balancea levemente y parece cansado o triste o algo así. Kei no está muy seguro.

De cualquier manera, se excusa un momento, diciendo que necesita ir al baño. A medio camino, se detiene y se sienta en una silla que está en el pasillo. Unos minutos después, Kuroo aparece a paso lento y se deja caer a su lado.

—Bien hecho —dice Kei, esta vez es el turno de Kuroo de sonreír —. No te pongas muy triste, todo va a… —Se interrumpe cuando Kuroo agacha la cabeza y hay un ruido que Kei no quiere asociar con un sollozo, pero que definitivamente lo es—¿Tetsu? ¿Kuroo-san?

No hay respuesta. Kuroo se deja caer sobre su hombro, y oculta su rostro lo mejor posible contra su hombro. Es vagamente reminiscente de la noche pasada en el parque. Ahora no hay alegría, ni la emoción en el fondo de su estómago.

La felicidad del triunfo se desvanece con un soplo cuando siente a Kuroo a su lado, llorando. No logra comprender su tristeza completamente, sólo sabe que una parte de él está triste también y que no sería justo demostrar alegría en ese momento. Porque de alguna manera u otra, Kuroo está tratando de pasar un difícil trago amargo y quizá, ver a Kei feliz lo haría todo más difícil. Entonces, Kei decide no mostrar ninguna emoción, se recuesta contra la pared tras él y toma una mano de Kuroo entre las suyas.

De verdad, nunca algo le había parecido tan injusto como esto. Y la pequeña semilla de rabia que empieza a crecer dentro de él, le sorprende.

—¿Sabes? —le dice Kuroo después de un largo suspiro—. Eso que estás pensando, no es cierto. Tampoco es, ya sabes, _justo._  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Sentirte mal porque ustedes ganaron, nosotros no. Esas cosas pasan —. Kuroo vuelve a suspirar y se endereza, mirando a Kei —. Estoy llorando porque se siente mal perder, no es que piense que es injusto. Estoy llorando porque perdí esta oportunidad, pero no te odio, ni a ti, ni a tu equipo. Pienso "debí haberlo visto venir", pero lo cierto es que nadie pudo haberlo predicho. No perdimos contra un mal equipo, perdimos contra un equipo que luchó por llegar aquí.  
—Tet…  
—Espera, no he terminado. La cosa es así: Se siente mal y duele, es cierto. Era mi última oportunidad, es cierto. También es cierto que nunca me había divertido tanto en algún partido en toda mi vida. Y eso es importante, creo.  
—Todo iba bien hasta que dijiste "creo" —dice Kei.  
—Bueno, es la mejor forma de decir lo que sentía —Kuroo se encoge de hombros, parece sentirse más ligero y Kei se siente aliviado —. Alégrate, Kei. Lo hiciste muy bien —. Le revuelve el cabello y Kei lucha por quitárselo de encima, para cuando ya es muy tarde, Kuroo está sonriendo.

Es una sonrisa tranquila, feliz, la favorita de Kei; y él está seguro, ahora más que nunca, que está enamorado.

Yamaguchi no lo va a dejar vivir en paz cuando lo sepa.

. . . .

Aunque sea invierno y a veces sean necesarias más de dos capas de ropa para soportar las inclemencias del clima, también ha estado lleno de una calidez que es extraña para él. Usualmente, pasa las vacaciones con su familia o las ocasionales salidas con Yamaguchi; esta vez, sin embargo, hay algo más que su amigo de la infancia o su hermano o sus padres, esta vez también está Kuroo.

Kuroo que lo llama todas las noches sin falla y que se las arregla para hacer de cualquier nimiedad el tema más interesante del mundo, que ha hablado con él hasta que los párpados de ambos pesan con el sueño. Ese mismo Kuroo con la paciencia de mil santos y la malicia de mil demonios le estaba enviando un mensaje a primera hora de la mañana, cuando el frío debería estar calándole los huesos, el aire soplaba con fuerza y una tormenta se avecinaba en el horizonte.

El tono de su celular interrumpe abruptamente la tranquilidad del desayuno. Kei examina con atención la expresión expectante de su madre, la reprobatoria de su padre e incluso la que parece curiosa de su gato antes de leer el mensaje.

" _Estoy afuera_ "

—Te… Kuroo ya llegó —. Anuncia, su padre inclina la cabeza, dudoso—. Hablamos de eso la semana pasada. Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsuro…  
—Lo recuerdo —comenta su padre— No lo dejes esperando allá afuera, Kei, está haciendo frio.

Kei asiente y se levanta de la mesa. En el camino, se cruza con su hermano.

—¿Sales? —le pregunta.  
—No, es una visita —contesta Kei. Akiteru levanta una ceja, sorprendido.  
—¿Quién?  
—Un amigo —dice Kei. Quizá suena un poco cortante, y jura que esa no es su intención. Es sólo que no le gusta que estén husmeando en su vida. Siempre ha preferido tomarse su tiempo para decir las cosas, esperar que sea el mejor momento, ser paciente. Ese es su ritmo, y Akiteru funciona completamente al revés. No se llevan mal, es solo que a veces a Kei le cuesta seguir su ritmo.  
—¿Tadashi?  
—No, no es Yamaguchi —. A juzgar por la forma en que Akiteru parece encogerse, su tono suena demasiado enojado. Kei suspira, porque en verdad, no hay razón para enojarse.  
—¿Otro amigo que no es Tadashi?  
—Conozco a otras personas diferentes a Yamaguchi —le dice, trata de sonar amigable y Akiteru asiente, como dándole la razón.

Kei abre la puerta, sin hacer mucho caso a lo que sea que tiene que decir su hermano después. Asume que será la misma lata de siempre: quién es, cómo lo conociste… Kei no siente mucha necesidad de explicarse, así que simplemente contesta con lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

—No me voy a tardar, nii-chan.

Luego, mira a Kuroo, éste tiene una mezcla de diversión y ternura impresos en el rostro. Kei está a punto de darle la bienvenida, decirle lo que no se ha atrevido a decir por mensajes de texto ni llamadas. Lo ha extrañado, aunque sólo han pasado un par de semanas separados.

Sin embargo, Kuroo aplasta cualquier cursilería que hubiese querido hacer con un simple comentario:

—"Nii-chan", que ternura —. Y con una teatralidad de la que solo Kuroo Tetsuro es capaz, se coloca una mano en el pecho y lanza un ruidoso suspiro. Kei se detiene a medio camino, no podía creer que había estado a medio segundo de decirle que lo extrañaba.  
—Cállate o tendrás que quedarte con Kageyama —le dice. Kuroo se pone firme y asiente.  
—Me callo.

Kei no está enojado, en realidad, todo esto es entretenido, una forma colorida de pasar sus días: Kuroo con sus reacciones exageradas, sus ocurrencias en el momento oportuno, su facilidad para hacerlo reír. Lo había extrañado, eso era cierto, y aunque de vez en cuando lo sacara de sus cabales, era probable que ni el mismísimo Kuroo fuese consciente de ello, quizá solo hiciera idioteces para hacerlo reír. Quizá para Kuroo ver reír a Kei fuese algo bueno.

Algo en él se remueve, una mano invisible le da un empujón y al fin, después de lo que sea que hubiese dicho Kuroo y lo que sea que Kei le hubiese respondido, Kei lo rodea con sus brazos, delicadamente en un principio.

—Bienvenido, Tetsu.

En su abrazo, siente como si Kuroo se estuviese inflando, de orgullo, felicidad, vergüenza, no sabe qué es. En cualquier caso, esconde la cabeza en el espacio que queda entre los dos cuando escucha las palabras de agradecimiento de Kuroo.

. . . .

De nuevo, Daichi está demasiado ocupado para ayudarlos con el entrenamiento del día, Sugawara asiste, pero no se queda mucho tiempo y Asahi aparece al final, con aspecto cansado. Aunque no piense ir a la universidad, está ocupado, como todos.

Los tres se disculpan, y Shimizu que también ha aparecido al final, acompañando a Asahi, le da una leve palmada en el hombro a su compañero. Le dice que ella puede venir más seguido, así que hará lo posible. Ennoshita les dice que no es necesario.

Hay exámenes que presentar, responsabilidades que cumplir, nuevos lugares donde vivir; muchas cosas que Kei piensa pueden resultar abrumadoras. Sabe que así será para él, y no sabe cómo pueden ellos lidiar con cada cosa sin sufrir un colapso nervioso.

—Cuando esté en tercero me va a dar algo —afirma Yachi, Hinata la mira preocupado.  
—No es necesario pensar así, Yachi-san —le dice Yamaguchi.  
—¿Cómo no es necesario? ¡Mira cómo están!  
—Puede que sea más fácil para ti.

Yachi no responde esta vez, mirando a algunos de los estudiantes mayores que leen a toda velocidad, resaltador en mano, a un lado del pasillo. Kei nota que está sonriendo.

Luego ve a Shimizu y Sugawara, cabezas juntas, observando algo de un cuaderno, Shimizu explicando algo y Sugawara mirándola con absoluta seriedad. En algún momento parece aburrirse y le da un beso en la mejilla, Shimizu suspira y lo regaña.

—¡Y tiempo para el romance! —exclama Yachi, Kei asume que se ha perdido la mitad de su frase por que no entiende muy bien lo que acaba de decir.

Cuando vuelve a mirar a Sugawara, éste se ha dejado caer hacia atrás, casi acostado en el suelo, apoyado en sus brazos y con los ojos cerrados, Shimizu lo mira, sonriendo. Kei piensa en Kuroo, y automáticamente saca su celular su celular. No hay mensajes nuevos, observa. El último fue del día anterior, a eso de las nueve de la noche, ¡un corto "buenas noches!". Y desde ahí, nada.

—¿Está ocupado? —pregunta Yamaguchi, Kei no contesta y se guarda el celular en el bolsillo, desaparece con la excusa de entrar al baño. En el camino, decide enviar un único texto:

" _todo bien, Tetsu?_ "

La verdad, lo último que había sabido a de Kuroo, aparte del último mensaje la noche anterior, había sido su decisión de quedarse en Tokio. Al parecer, allí había una universidad que tenía el programa académico de su interés y aunque tendría que buscar un apartamento cerca a la universidad, el prospecto de lo que le esperaba le emocionaba.

Tendría cada vez menos tiempo, combinando todas las cosas que tendría que hacer y la distancia y un trabajo y los trabajos de la universidad y las salidas que haría y… Kei suspira.

Había enviado el mensaje a eso de las diez de la mañana, debían ser las cuatro. Quizá ya había contestado.

—Yachi-san, ¿podría pedirte un favor? —le dice, en un momento de pausa del entrenamiento. Ella, que ya ha aprendido a leer sus señales, asiente y se excusa un momento. Kei sigue corriendo como si nada, no es como si él mismo pudiese irse así sin más del entrenamiento, así que habían llegado a un acuerdo con Yachi, ella podría mirar sus mensajes si él lo necesitaba. No es como si Yachi fuese a divulgar todo el contenido de su móvil, así que Kei había confiado en ella.

La chica vuelve unos minutos después, cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Kei, niega con la cabeza. No hay respuesta. Kei se encoge de hombros y remata con más fuerza de la necesaria, el balón pasa rozando el rostro de Ennoshita y Kei se disculpa a media voz.

No va a enviar más mensajes.

. . . .

Le hace falta, escuchar su risa, verlo cabecear frente a la cámara y luego insistir que no tiene sueño, anécdotas tontas de un día sin muchos sucesos. Cuando muerde su esfero y le pregunta qué piensa en voz baja, como si quisiese compartir un secreto con él.

—Kei —le decía—, tienes cara de estar pensando en algo grande —. Sonríe, Kei acercaba su esfero a la pantalla, con la punta tocaba los hoyuelos que veía en sus mejillas, imaginando que los estaba tocando en realidad.  
— _Fish and chips_ —respondía Kei, ante la mirada de duda de Kuroo, aclaraba—: Pescado y papas fritas.  
—Ya… Podrías haber dicho algo más… ya sabes, japonés.  
—Pero no quiero nada japonés ahora.  
—Ya veo, no era nada grande en lo que estabas pensando. Vamos a Inglaterra algún día.  
—Vamos —. Kei no solía dudar mucho al aceptar los planes de Kuroo, aunque sonaran inverosímiles y raros. Algún día lo harían, y de eso Kei no tenía duda.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, tenía algunas dudas. Su último mensaje seguía allí, y aunque parecía que Kuroo lo había visto, no había respuesta todavía. De vez en cuando, Kei pensaba que debía escribirle de nuevo, quizá llamarlo. Algo en él, sin embargo, se lo impedía. Podría interrumpirlo en algo importante, hacer que se distrajera de sus tareas, quizá estaba en un autobús lleno o caminando de vuelta a casa.

Algo dentro de él parece encogerse dolorosamente. _Puede que se haya acabado._

No, no es un "puede", es un "se ha acabado", es definitivo y aunque había sido corto, para Kei podría haber durado toda una vida.

Había encontrado una comodidad incomparable, la tranquilidad de un día de verano bajo el sol y la brisa. Había encontrado que no tenía que forzar las palabras con Kuroo, poco a poco, encontraba su ritmo con él, y él no lo presionaba. Kei trataba de reciprocar.

Quizá, era hora de detenerse.

Kei busca en su lista de contactos, y está a punto de presionar el botón de llamada, cuando escucha la voz de su madre:

—¡Kei, llegaron tus compañeros!

 _Ah, lo había olvidado_. Bueno, lo dejará para después, la distracción de ese momento le vendría bien. Se levanta de su cama y sale de su cuarto, cuando abre la puerta lo recibe una exclamación emocionada de Hinata, el saludo cortés de Kageyama y Yachi y Yamaguchi, que no hacen ningún ruido. Kei los invita a entrar.

Aunque no participa en la conversación, se distrae con la charla animada de los otros, olvida su celular a un lado, optando por regañarlos de vez en cuando e insistir en que deben concentrarse.

No sabe qué hora es, y está empezando a sospechar que tiene que dejarlos quedarse por esa noche. Casi empieza a hablar, pero Yachi lo interrumpe, señalando su celular. El tono de llamada suena casi como ruido de fondo, frente al ruido que hay en su habitación en ese momento y a Kei le cuesta identificar que lo que está escuchando en ese momento es la canción favorita de Kuroo que éste ha puesto como tono de llamada. Kei contesta, sin mucho ánimo.

—Tsukki —. Kuroo suena ahogado, como cansado. Kei contiene la respiración antes de contestar.  
—¿Sí?  
—Oye, hace un tiempo no hablamos, puedes…  
—Ah, estoy… —Por primera vez, a Kei no le molesta que Hinata haga ruido. Es más, le encantaría entrar y poner el celular en medio de la mesa. Todo con tal de aplazar lo que sabe que está por venir. Lo que se ha decidido a hacer.  
—¿Ocupado?  
—Un momento —. A pesar de todo, sabe que no lo puede aplazar, dejarlo para después sería peor. Se levanta y sale de la habitación disimuladamente—. Ya, ¿qué es?  
—Tsukki… Tsukki, lo siento por no ir a Sendai.  
—Nunca dijiste que lo harías, no hay problema. De todas maneras, Tokio es mejor, ¿no? Es la gran ciudad, después de todo.

Kuroo se demora en responder, mientras tanto, Kei se distrae con la risa de Hinata, con Yachi diciéndole que baje la voz.

—No. Bueno, sí, pero… —contesta Kuroo finalmente—. Es un poco estúpido, pero te lo voy a decir: no hemos hablado mucho estas últimas semanas, ¿por qué?  
—He estado ocupado.  
—Antes, cuando estabas ocupado me lo decías, Tsukki.  
—Se me olvida —. Excusas, excusas. Kei da vueltas por el pasillo, tratando de recordar donde está todo. Ha olvidado sus gafas dentro de su cuarto. _Vamos, dilo.  
_ —Tsukki.  
—Tetsu… —Kei suspira y tropieza con una mesa, algo que no logra identificar cae al suelo—. Supongo que tengo que decirlo entonces.  
—¿Decirlo?  
—Que ya es hora de que terminemos con esto…  
—Terminar… ¿con qué exactamente?  
—Con esta relación, o lo que sea que tengamos —. Si no le da nombre, será más fácil, piensa. Así que no dice más, "lo que sea que tengamos" lo hace más distante, como si desde un principio fuese algo temporal y estuviera terminando con ello como cuando acaba el desayuno, sin prisa ni pausa.

—Tetsu… Kuroo-san —dice Kei. _Kuroo-san_ suena desconocido, extraño y… mejor, mucho mejor.  
—Aquí… aquí estoy —responde éste, suena como si le hubieran dado un puño en el estómago, Kei se pregunta si habrá hecho algo mal.  
—Lo siento, Kuroo-san. Es lo mejor —. Kei carraspea, algo amenaza con salir y él lo encierra con fuerza dentro de sí—. Vas a estar ocupado en la universidad, y con las otras cosas que tendrás que hacer y yo estaré acá… Sí, es lo mejor.  
—Supongo que sí.  
—¿Estás bien?  
—Claro que sí —. El cuarto de Kuroo tiene piso de madera, recuerda Kei y hay una parte que rechina estrepitosamente cada vez que camina sobre ella. Imagina el ruido, porque sabe que Kuroo está caminando alrededor de su cuarto.

Y quiere que diga algo, lo que sea. Una negativa, una maldición, cualquier cosa; Kuroo, sin embargo, no habla durante un largo rato. Cuando finalmente habló, Kei se deja caer sentado en el suelo, junto a la mesa con la que se había estrellado hace un rato.

—Bueno, entonces, hasta aquí llegó.  
—Sí.  
—¿Puedo decir que fue bueno mientras duró?  
—Si es lo que sientes, sí, puedes decirlo.  
—¿Y qué hay de ti?  
—Pienso lo mismo —¿Qué más puede decir? Sólo sabe que quiere que Kuroo diga algo más, que no le siga la corriente.  
—No te olvides de las constelaciones —dice Kuroo. _No, eso no._ Sin embargo, se sorprende al reírse suavemente, recuerda el marcador en su espalda, el dedo de Kuroo trazando líneas, la historia de algo que no recuerda.  
—No —. Recuerda una promesa tonta que Kuroo se había tomado en serio y que ya no podría cumplir.

La puerta se abre y Hinata lo llama. Kei se sorprende que no suene agresivo, parece que en realidad está tratando de no hacer ruido y ser _delicado,_ es algo que probablemente aprecie. Hinata decide hacerlo cambiar de opinión diciéndole que deje de flojear.

—Adiós, Kuroo-san —dice, después de maldecir a Hinata.  
—Adiós, Tsukishima.

. . . .

La madrugada sorprende a Kei mirando por la ventana. Yamaguchi había sido el único que se había quedado esa noche, después de una conversación en susurros con Yachi. Kei no menciona nada, pero tampoco puede ocultarlo. No se mueve, y sus ojos permanecen abiertos toda la noche, escucha la respiración de Yamaguchi, ve el mensaje de Yachi avisando que ha llegado bien a su casa, Hinata y Kageyama hacen lo propio unos minutos después.

Para cuando nota las estrellas en el cielo despejado, Kei cae en la cuenta de que todo lo que sucedió fue real.

Es como un baldado de agua fría, una tormenta que cae de repente, la lluvia punzante que no lo deja abrir los ojos. Algo que se ha rasgado dentro de él y amenaza con dejarlo sin respiración. Kei se levanta y se pone unos zapatos, sale de su casa haciendo el menor ruido posible y una vez está fuera de la vista de todos, corre, corre y corre, hasta que sus piernas tiemblan de cansancio, su rostro está húmedo con sudor y sus pulmones arden en búsqueda de oxígeno. El cansancio eventualmente se confunde con el dolor, y como Kei ya no quiere saber cuál es cual, deja de correr, toma respiros profundos y se sienta en el primer lugar que encuentra una vez su corazón ha recuperado su ritmo.

Tardíamente, descubre en dónde está exactamente. Kei empieza a odiar los parques.

. . . .

Yamaguchi lo sorprende también, sentándose a su lado sin hacer mucho ruido. No le pregunta que pasó, lo sabe por su expresión, sus ojos hinchados, la nariz roja, su postura encorvada y su mandíbula apretada.

Le da una palmada en el hombro.

—Tsukki, vamos a casa.

Kei mira al cielo, las estrellas que forman líneas imaginarias, las historias que hay detrás de cada una. No las ha escuchado todas, tampoco quiere hacerlo. Se encorva aún más, y esconde la cara entre los brazos. Yamaguchi se acerca a él. _Va a estar bien_ , parece decirle, Kei no está tan seguro, pero quiere creerle.

. . . .

Kei se deja caer en el pasto, Yamaguchi lo mira de reojo, pero no dice nada. Es Yachi quien lanza la pregunta, sin dar demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero con cierta aprehensión.

—¿Otra confesión?

Kei se encoge de hombros por respuesta. _Otra confesión_. Supone que, como él mismo lo ha hecho sonar tan casual cada vez que sucede, tanto Yamaguchi como Yachi habían decidido abordar los sucesos de la misma manera: casualmente, con tranquilidad, un día más.

Y así era, otro día más. No era algo fuera de lo normal. Es sólo que cada vez que recibe una confesión espera _algo_ , una sensación, un sentimiento, algo similar a la tierra abriéndose bajo sus pies y la caída infinita, el vacío en el estómago, la seguridad de querer que nada de eso termine. No sucede. Sólo palabras en susurros, una negativa y luego una disculpa; después, cada uno toma su propio camino.

—Vamos a ir al parque de diversiones esta tarde, Tsukki, ¿vienes? —pregunta Yamaguchi. Kei lo mira, y no alcanza a responder cuando Yamaguchi vuelve a hablar—: Vienes. —Es una afirmación, y Kei no se siente con la suficiente energía para corregirlo.

De todas maneras, hay una parte de él que le dice que necesita algo nuevo. Una distracción del ritmo inagotable del estudio, el club de vóley y su casa.

De nuevo, se encoge de hombros. Yamaguchi y Yachi intercambian una sonrisa cómplice. Kei no parece recordar en qué momento esos dos se volvieron tan cercanos.

. . . .

—Kenma dice que es posible, un entrenamiento con Nekoma —dice Hinata. Los mira uno a uno, como midiendo su reacción. Sus compañeros muestran satisfacción, curiosidad o una mezcla de las dos cosas. Finalmente, la Hinata mira a Kei y su falta de reacción, hace que no le quite los ojos de encima por un buen rato.

—Está bien —dice Kei.

En realidad, no importa. Como muchas cosas últimamente han dejado de importar. No es que haya retrocedido lo que había avanzado ese último año; simplemente, estaba mirándolo desde otra perspectiva: Muchas personas esperaban que se echara a morir, que llorara, que abandonara el voleibol y se volcara en algo completamente opuesto. Pero no, no tenía por qué ser así y, curiosamente, recordaba que había sido el mismo Kuroo el que le había dicho algo sobre el tema alguna vez.

—No odies algo que te gusta solo porque a mí no me agrada —le había dicho. Kei ya no recordaba exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero le daba la impresión de que aplicaba para esa ocasión, así que lo recordaba. De la misma manera que recordaba otras cosas: con nostalgia y con cariño. Con la misma sensación tibia del sol mañanero, la delicadeza de la brisa del mar y a veces, muy pocas veces, con la fuerza de un repentino aguacero.

Era curioso, definitivamente.

—No esperes que lo empiece a odiar todo así, sin más —dice a nadie en particular. No se le escapa la sonrisa de Yamaguchi y el suspiro de Yachi.

. . . .

 _Ruptura._

 _Hay algo raro en la palabra. Algo fuerte, agresivo, algo que implica violencia, dolor, sufrimiento con solo pronunciarla. Es como si la sencilla unión de tres sílabas fuese capaz de desencadenar caos capaz de destruir el universo. Hay una disonancia extraña en cada letra, como si juntas no tuviesen ninguna armonía; pero, al mismo tiempo, como si no perteneciesen a otro lugar, sino una con la otra._

 _Algo en la palabra, hace que quiera evitarla. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, algo en esa misma palabra me atrae, quizá queriendo sentir tres sílabas deslizándose entre mis labios, resbalando por mi lengua, expulsando un sonido fuerte, violento._

 _Es algo masoquista, ¿no?_

—No entiendo absolutamente nada —había confesado Kei después de leer el escrito de Kuroo— ¿Es esta tu forma de romper?  
—No, no, para nada, Kei —le respondió Kuroo.  
—"Hay algo en la palabra que me atrae" —Kei lo mira, sin saber si reír o pegarle —. Quiero decir, que me estés dejando leer esto precisamente a mi entre todas las personas…  
—¿Quién fue el que insistió?  
—Yo.  
—Bueno, no puedes quejarte.

Había sido una idiotez, como muchas cosas. Como cuando Kuroo le había dejado ganar el partido de básquet, como cuando lo había llamado a las tres de la mañana durante su primera borrachera, como cuando le había metido una bola de nieve por la espalda.

Cosas pequeñas, pesaba Kei, pero habían peleado. Kei recordaba haber insistido para leer lo que Kuroo había escrito, un intento de prosa púrpura que no había llegado ni a prosa ni a púrpura (en palabras del propio Kuroo, que ni siquiera Kei entendió); un malentendido y un fragmento que se había quedado grabado en su mente sin querer, y que Kei había recordado una tarde, sin razón alguna.

—Que idiotez.  
—¿Qué cosa? —le responde Yamaguchi. Está concentrado en un videojuego, recostado a los pies de la cama de Kei. Oprime el botón de pausa y lo mira con curiosidad.  
—Todo esto fue una idiotez.  
—Yo lo dije primero.

Hay algo sobre Yamaguchi que Kei no se podría explicar ni siquiera tras veinte años de conocerlo, la cosa es que su amigo, bajo todo su temple y tenacidad, tiene algo raro, una capa de sabiduría que lo hace parecer de diez mil años. A veces Yamaguchi parecía haber nacido hace mucho tiempo y daba un poco de miedo. Podría ser también que tenía una capacidad especial para leer a Kei y éste lo tomaba como sabiduría, porque no sabía de qué otra manera llamarlo.

En cualquier caso, Yamaguchi tiene cara de saberlo todo en ese preciso instante, y aunque Kei no ha dicho ningún nombre, ambos lo saben. Kei no sabe en lo que Yamaguchi está pensando en ese momento, ni puede acercarse a adivinarlo, solo es consciente del nombre que flota en el ambiente, pesado e intranquilo, a la espera de ser dicho en voz alta.

Ninguno de los dos lo hace.

Kei juguetea con su celular, dándole vueltas entre sus manos y mirando de vez en cuando la única foto que no había borrado: Kuroo profundamente dormido en su cama, la mañana de Navidad que había pasado con su familia.

—No sé qué hacer —confiesa Kei finalmente.  
—Yo tampoco —responde Yamaguchi—. Deprimirse no es la respuesta.  
—No estoy deprimido.  
—Nunca dije que lo estuvieras, solo lo mencioné por si acaso —. Yamaguchi sonríe, claro que sabe que es mentira. La actitud de Kei era diferente, aunque no lo llamaría "estar deprimido", tampoco lo llamaría "estar contento"; era más bien algo de indiferencia hacia todo. Sentía que, si se apegaba a algo demasiado, el destino definitivamente se encargaría de quitárselo.

Indiferencia.

—Siempre puedes llamar —le dice Yamaguchi.  
—Ya no tengo su número.  
—Puedo conseguirlo —responde su compañero, escribiendo algo en su celular. Sin pensarlo, Kei se lanza sobre él, con la intención de quitarle el aparato, Yamaguchi estira su brazo, alejándolo y tratando de quitárselo de encima.  
—¿Estás loco? —Kei trata de zafarse del agarre de su amigo, estirarse y coger el celular. Lo único que logra es que Yamaguchi aproveche un segundo de debilidad y lo haga caer al suelo.

Kei quiere maldecirlo, pero no encuentra una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para ofenderlo. Opta por cerrar los ojos y lanzar el suspiro de exasperación más fuerte que puede. Aunque Yamaguchi se disculpa, Kei casi puede sentir su sonrisa en medio de sus palabras.

—Escríbele, llámalo, Tsukki. Lo primero que me dijiste ese día fue "no debía haberlo hecho", luego "debí haber…". Ese no es el Tsukki que conozco.  
—¿Cómo es entonces? —responde Kei, abre los ojos y se sienta, recostado en un lado de la cama.—Es… Bueno, ya sabes, da un poco de miedo. Y es un _tsundere_.  
—No dijiste eso último, Yamaguchi —. Kei se cruza de brazos, musitando " _tsundere_ ", como si fuese una maldición. Yamaguchi ahoga una risita.  
—Alguien de nuestro curso dijo eso la otra vez. Me pareció de lo más desacertado, aunque parezcas uno de vez en cuando. Más que cualquiera de esos términos raros, creo que… Creo que eres más del tipo que le asusta sentir algo nuevo intensamente —hizo una pausa para acomodarse en la cama, cerca de Kei, pero sin mirarlo.  
—Estabas enamorado —dice, Kei se estremece ante la mención de la palabra—. Nunca lo habías sentido, te dio miedo, pensaste que te iba a hacer daño y decidiste acabar con ello antes que algo sucediera.  
—Suena estúpido.  
—¿Es mentira?

Kei niega con la cabeza. Puede que sí. Había pensado en el asunto tantas veces, en sus propias inseguridades, en su futuro, en el de Kuroo. En lo que podría suceder y en lo que podría _no suceder_.

 _¿Miedo?_

—¿Sabes qué pasó? —Kei no lo mira, pero aprieta el celular en sus manos, consciente de las palabras que vienen—. Tratando de evitar un tipo de dolor, te causaste uno igual.  
—Suena estúpido. No es mentira.  
—Últimamente has estado pensando bastante en el asunto, ¿cierto?  
—Un poco —. Kei no le dice el motivo, pero piensa en la madre de Kuroo, a quien se había encontrado un par de semanas atrás en una estación de tren. No recuerda que hacía allí, tampoco recuerda muchos detalles de su conversación, sólo la mención de Kuroo.

Aparentemente, ella no sabía que habían terminado, para sorpresa de Kei, Kuroo se las había arreglado para ocultar lo que había sucedido a través de excusas para explicar la ausencia de llamadas de Kei, o su negativa a visitar Miyagi de nuevo. Y aunque Kei había querido contarle, las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca, no sabía por qué, pero de repente fue imposible pronunciarlas, un nudo se atravesó en su garganta y sólo pudo asentir cuando ella le preguntaba si estaba más ocupado.

Para cuando se separaron, Kei había dado una vaga respuesta a su invitación a comer, la madre de Kuroo sonrió y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas eran tan similares a los de su hijo, que Kei sintió que su corazón daba una vuelta tras otra en su pecho. Una sensación que creía había superado.

No había dejado de pensar en Kuroo Tetsuro desde ese día.

—Últimamente he estado pensando bastante en el asunto —le dice a Yamaguchi, sigue sin mirarlo, pero su amigo hace un ruidito de asentimiento y se deja caer en la cama.  
—Kenma-san podría decirles a algunos exalumnos de Nekoma que asistan al entrenamiento.  
—No suena mal —. Kei sonríe, "algunos exalumnos de Nekoma" … Espera que algo pase ese día, cierra los ojos

El sonido del mensaje entrante a su celular corta el silencio abruptamente, Yamaguchi salta de su sitio y se queda sentado, mirando a Kei, éste mira el celular en sus manos, lee una y otra vez el número del remitente. La facilidad con la que lo reconoce, le sorprende.

Siente que Yamaguchi se sienta en el suelo a su lado y lentamente, como si su celular fuese un explosivo, abre el mensaje. Sólo son dos palabras, pero ahí está su corazón de nuevo, dando vueltas en su pecho, su garganta seca y algo en su estómago que se remueve.

Un par de palabras, e imagina a Kuroo, medio sonriendo, medio serio en su cama, sosteniendo el celular con ambas manos y escribiendo con ortografía perfecta, porque "no quería parecerse al desastre de escritura que era Bokuto".

" _hola, Tsukishima"_

Kei ya no piensa en la prosa púrpura, ni en la acusación de Yamaguchi de ser _tsundere_ , tampoco piensa en lo que le dijo, ni en lo que no le dijo, sólo piensa en las dos palabras en su pantalla, lo raro que es que lo llame "Tsukishima", le encantaría volver a ser "Kei". Y le encantaría que el volviese a ser "Tetsu".

Más que nada, le encantaría tomarse su tiempo, ir paso a paso y recuperar el tiempo perdido sin afán alguno, tienen toda una vida por delante y aunque algo en el sigue preocupándose por la distancia, decide que es mejor pensar en _ese día_ , _ahora_. Ser terco e insistir. No sentir miedo.

Sus dedos se mueven rápidos por el teclado, escribiendo y borrando varias veces. Al final, Yamaguchi le da un leve codazo y Kei lo mira. Ambos leen el mensaje de nuevo, y asienten.

" _hola, Kuroo-san_ "

Es Yamaguchi quien finalmente envía el mensaje.

* * *

Notas: Bueno, alguna vez prometí que iba a escribir los sucesos de "skypunch" desde el punto de vista de Tsukishima, y bueno, después de... ¿un año? Aquí está! Son 11 mil palabras! 11 mil!

\- Entre otras cosas, entre ayer y hoy leí un fic que me ha cambiado la vida completamente. Quiero intentar escribir algo así, pero no me veo capaz... fue tan absolutamente genial... Siento que veo el mundo de una forma diferente desde que lo leí. Así de genial estuvo. Pero como no es un género que todo el mundo lee, no me atrevo a decir más información. Sólo eso.

-"La primera semana de noviembre, durante su cumpleaños", el cumpleaños de Kuroo, por supuesto. Sentí que la aclaración era necesaria.

-Tuve una pausa, en la que no hice más que hacer idioteces, abrir una cuenta de Twitter, y leer la asombrosa cantidad de tres libros, absolutamente nada. Espero estar más activa acá, recuperar el tiempo perdido.


End file.
